You Are Courage
by Luna Marisol
Summary: It was the only way to save the future King of Camelot, and by so doing, revealing who he really is. Courage & Magic, facing danger again. Oh how Merlin wished it wasn't for the last time. But he had no other choice. He had to do it, for Arthur. No slash


It had been a risky mission, that involved evading enemy soldiers, which was why Arthur had asked his newly appointed Knights, along with his trusty servant, to accompany him. They accepted the challenge gladly. As they should.

But this mission had gone from bad to worse in such a short time, the Prince thought it impossible.

They'd been walking through a dark tunnel, after such an evasion, and seeing no other way to go, but through a small hole in the wall, they took a chance and Arthur walked in first. Merlin was right behind him. But the Knights barely had time to react before the roof came crashing down, making them jump back or be killed by the debris.

And now the Prince and Warlock were trapped.

After shouting for what seemed like hours, and not getting a response, the Knights were starting to panic. They'd failed in protecting the future King of Camelot, not to mention their best friend, Merlin.

But they weren't going to give up. If, Gods help them, they died trying, they were not going to stop until they got through to the other side of the wall. They were going to get the two back to Camelot. Whichever way.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, the two young men were slowly coming to terms with the sudden change in the situation.<p>

''Arthur?'' Merlin managed before resuming his coughing. Besides the slight ringing in his ears, he couldn't hear anything else and was starting to fear the worse. Waving his hand infront of his face to get the powdery rocky substance away from his nose, he saw a figure slowly getting up infront of him. ''Arthur!''

''I'm allright. Just got surprised...'' The Prince responded, irritated, managing to get back on his feet, picking up his sword (he felt like nothing without it), before Merlin could go to help. ''You okay?'' He began clearing his throat loudly, eyes darting across Merlin's features as he scanned his body for any sign of bleeding or injury. Luckily, there wasn't any. And he himself felt okay, considering.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Merlin answered, passing his dirty sleeve across his face.

Arthur kicked a small rock by his foot and sighed. ''Where the hell are we.'' The dust was somewhat settling now, and they could see where they were. It looked like the inside of some sort of grotto. A grotto with not exit. ''This'll be fun.'' He commented sarcastically. Merlin, however, didn't respond but kept his weary eyes on the Prince.

There was a ledge high up on the farthest wall, with a deep crack running down it to the ground. As the wall was the only thing that looked remotely interesting, Arthur resheathed his sword to go check if he could climb it. Maybe he could get onto the ledge. Having seen some kind of weak light up above made him hopeful that they might get out of there soon.

Merlin watched him go, and after making sure the Prince wasn't going to get hurt, he was grateful that the man was out of hearing reach. He turned to where the rubble had created a blockade against the door they'd come from and put out a hand towards it.

''_Tóspringe!_'' He hissed at the rocks, his eyes glowing with the magic flowing through him. The exit remained blocked though. _Again. _He stole a glance at Arthur, hoping he was still occupied to keep trying the spells. ''_Allinan!_'' Nothing. ''_Ic ábíetee paet stánhol!_'' Silence.

Arthur was now about halfway up the wall, the warlock could see, his one foot using the crack as a leverage, so it was a big surprise when the cave trembled a little for a second, making them both freeze where they were.

''Did you feel that?'' Merlin asked loudly without necessity, his voice echoing everywhere.

''Yes.'' Arthur was less verbal, but Merlin could hear that low answer anyway.

They did nothing for a moment. But figuring the cave wouldn't tremble again, or stronger, they both returned to their tasks. Up the Prince went again, and the warlock created more magic

''_Ic I toespringae!_'' The debris was still there. Merlin shook his hand and took a deep breath. _Again._

''_Onstyre, onbregdan!_''

''_Alysan duru ronne!_'' Nothing.

Merlin felt sick. Why weren't any of the spells working?

Sure, a couple of them hadn't work either that other time he found himself caved in, but that's just because they were a bit weak for the spell that had caused the blockage. But atleast then, there had been _some_ sign that the magic had hit the target. Now, however, he felt like he was shooting blanks.

What was wrong? Was this, whatever it was, _too_ strong for Merlin? Was he finally unable to helpt the Prince continue onto his destiny? The rubble was just too much to get off. And even if they did, Merlin only now noticed, the biggest rocks were sort of keeping part of the roof upright – if they moved it, the roof would come crashing down on them.

Desperate for a sign, he removed his tattered scarf and held it on one end. Craning his neck towards Arthur again, to see he still was occupied, Merlin hovered his hand above it, closed his eyes and willed it to ignite. ''_Forbærnen firgenholt_.''*

When he slowly opened his eyes again, he knew he'd lost it before they were completely open. The scarf was just as it was seconds ago. Dull, unignited. Dead.

Angry, he threw it on the ground.

Had he lost his magic in this room?

The questions whirrled around his mind, but the answers weren't there for him. Arthur, who'd given up on the wall, now noticed the young warlock was unable to do anything.

''Merlin! Are you just _standing_ there? Can you _be_ more useless?'' That idiot. ''Atleast try and get these things away from the door. Staring at them wont help us!'' Merlin frowned, forgetting about the roof resting on said rocks, about to retort that _that's what he had been doing_ for the last ten minutes. He hadn't seen Arthur this agitated in a long while. The Prince was besides Merlin in two strides and started pushing at some rocks.

_** ''The men who wander in here have but little choice as to where they go...''**_

They both stopped and froze in their stance again, Merlin dropping the rock he had picked up.

_ What the hell was that?_

Arthur looked at Merlin, with the face of someone who did not like to be surprised like this. Merlin simply returned the look, though he had paled a little.

''Did you hear that?'' Arthur's turn to ask, gently - his eyes roaming the walls, the ground and ceiling for whatever, whoever, it was had spoken. A man? Merlin nodded, even though the Prince might've not actually seen the action.

When the voice faded out after a moment, the Prince tried to shake the eery feeling off, as that weird voice never happened, and they returned to getting the debris out of the way. As a team, they started working on rolling a big piece of rock. But just as sudden, the voice came back. This time however, the ground shook under them, the roof above them fell once more, and Arthur instantly had a protective arm infront of Merlin pushing him back. The space in the grotto was becoming increasingly smaller.

But just then, a ray of light cut through the newly bothered dust, beaming onto the men – said light coming from the far wall with the ledge and the crack.

_** ''The men who wander in here have but little choice as to where they go...''**_

They looked up, Arthur taking out his sword again, ready to defend them both. Whatever the man-voice had said was ignored. They were expecting something to attack – or more heavy stuff to fall on them. Merlin's eyes focused harshly on the light, mezmerised, feeling unable to do anything else. All intents on getting out through the blocked exit were forgotten.

_** ''You cannot go forth, unless Magic lays down the path for he who has the Courage to lead his people.''**_

The voice echoed again, reverberating through the space, shaking the ground with it as more debris fell on them. Dust everywhere, but fortunately, not enough to make them blind.

Arthur's frustration came to a boiling point. ''What are you talking about! There's nothing here remotely magical! What do you want!'' He shouted at the light, not really sure if that's where the voice came from. Merlin looked hopelessly as his friend waited for an answer that never came. What could a simple man from Ealdor do here now, when he couldn't use his magic. And without it he felt useless. A nobody.

What were they going to do? How were they going to get out of here?

The only other thing that _would_ be able to help was this voice, who wasn't too helpful in the first place. Merlin thought it sounded like the Great Dragon...with his dumb riddles and seemingly crappy advice that later turned out to be somewhat smart.

He watched Arthur actually go over to the wall, and strike it with his sword, raging at it and kicking it like he did so many times to an opponent. Asking, asking, asking what the hell he meant.

But the voice only repeated the same thing over and over. And the quakes got more frequent and stronger. Which is when he backed away, that look on his face as he tried to think of a plan. The face that showed how Prince Arthur would become _King _Arthur.

_** ''You cannot go forth, unless Magic lays down the path for he who has the Courage to lead his people.''**_

''Merlin,'' Arthur began, that tone of leadership, that gave orders promising safe returns and successful outcomes. But nothing else came after that, and the young Warlock could only look on – anxiety making it hard for him to breathe.

_** ''You cannot go forth, unless Magic lays down the path for he who has the Courage to lead his people.''**_

''Damn you! DAMN YOU AND YOUR RIDDLES!'' _Arthur, don't._

And then... it clicked.

Merlin was getting more and more certain that the word '_Magic_' meant him, like Grettir once spoke of on that bridge. But was it really so? Maybe he was imagining things? One special occurance didn't mean that it would happen again...unless...

But how was he supposed to help them all get out of here _if he couldn't actually use his magic_?

He squinted into the light again, hurting his eyes, blinking furiously as if it would help for him to see into whatever force was behind it. But he couldn't see anything. And what was worse, he was now getting convinced he would have to meet this nothing. Whatever it took to get them out.

If he was right, he'd help Arthur and the Knights return safely home – even if it meant getting home without him.

Merlin watched Arthur pacing the small space, thinking.

But this was it. There was nothing else to do. He was sure they both knew this.

_ Right_. He turned his head slightly towards Arthur, just enough to be able to see him without catching his attention. A surge of confidence and newfound power came over him out of nowhere. His voice a whisper, ''_Ic ástelle gehielde tó scildunga thae_!'' The golden in his eyes dissapeared with a slow blink, a single wet streak marking his dusty cheek.

Taking a couple of steps closer to the light, he stumbled a bit as their ground played tricks on them again – a big rock fell between the the two men, prompting Merlin to get it over with before they _both _died.

More determined steps, and soon Arthur was calling for his servant, asking him what the hell he was doing, to get back from there or he might get hurt.

But Merlin didn't listen. This force of light was calling him now. He could feel it in him, like a mother's heartbeat as true as his own.

''Merlin!'' Arthur screamed, lunging forward, just to be kicked back again by something invisible. He didn't care what right now, as he fell onto his back but quickly scrambled up to stand. ''Merlin, you idiot! What are you doing!'' His sword lay discarded by his feet, it didn't feel so important anymore. He tried going forward again as he saw a single much stronger ray of light concentrating onto the servant. But as much as he tried, there was this energy blocking him from getting to his friend. He pushed at it – whatever it was – but it wouldn't budge.

The young dark-haired man closed his eyes, not that the light hurt them anymore, but because the beat inside called him, the calling of what was right. He smiled softly. Then slowly turned towards Arthur. ''It's allright. You're going to be okay.'' He was.

What did he mean by that? Arthur's mind was racing - until he saw that smile. He'd seen it before when Merlin was being..._wise_.

''What are you _doing_?''

Suddenly, with a deafening noise, the crack on the wall widened, enough for a person to walk into, flushing out even more light. Merlin jerked his head towards it, frightened, but took a couple of tentative steps forwards anyways. Arthur's eyes widened even more and it felt like his heart stopped.

_ No._

''No! Merlin, don't move!'' As much as he wanted to beat the daylights out of Merlin for being so reckless (like a little child!), he suddenly couldn't move by the sheer horror of what he realised could happen. '' You can't do this! Of all the _stupid_ things, Merlin, you- _You can't do this_!'' He couldn't. He couldn't. _Please. _''Take me instead! I'll go but leave _him_!'' He shouted into the light, fighting against the invisible wall again, with no clue if anything could hear him.

The ground rumbled again, more rocks falling and another crack loudly appeared on the ground between the two men. It wasn't big enough to let you fall down into whatever pitless void was down there. But the symbolism was evident.

_** ''You cannot go forth, unless Magic lays down the path for he who has the Courage to lead his people.''**_

That damned riddle again!

''I don't know what you want-!''

''Don't you _see_, Arthur?'' Merlin called out, interrupting, ''_Courage_. That's _you_.'' Can't you understand?

By the look on the Prince's face, he didn't. ''Remember what I told you? You'll be the greatest King Camelot has ever known... I've never lied to you about that once before...'' Not about that, no. Merlin didn't have the power to see into the future, atleast not without the help of the crystals, but deep down he knew what Arthur would become, what he was _capable_ of becoming. And if this was the only way to make that happen... ''I'd be damned if I let _this_,'' He looked around in the room, ''...get in the way of all that hard work. Heh... Polishing your armour was never an easy task.'' Merlin tried to smirk, but it only made his eyes water even more.

Arthur wasn't reacting. This was surreal, he didn't know what was happening, besides that this might be the last time he saw Merlin...alive.

But, ''Courage? I don't understand, Merlin! I don't want courage if it means...this. I don't _want _it!'' It was useless if he couldn't save what had become one of the most important people in his life.

Merlin sighed, backing towards the light a bit as more dusty rock almost fell on him. Arthur didn't get it. He was stubborn like that. ''No, _listen to me_...'' He took a couple of quick breaths to lock eyes with him before continuing. Arthur held his gaze, a thought passing through his mind, wondering stupidly if the wisdom was going to be heard again. ''_You are ' ...he who has the Courage to lead his people.'_'' Understand that.

''But... I can't. I-'' Cannot.

The ground trembled more forcefully now, but Merlin couldn't go yet, not until he got through to Arthur. If Merlin couldn't be there to see his prince become king, the one wish he had would be for Arthur to understand who he was... maybe what he did for him. Just this small thing. _Please_.

No no no. Arthur shook his head, frustrated he tried pressing through the invisible shield again. ''If...if _I'm _Courage then...I should be the one... _I _should be the one finding us a way out of here!'' _So just get away from there, come back to me._

''I can't let you do that.'' Merlin softly shook his head. ''There are only two people in here, and there's only '_Courage_' and '_Magic_'. The... first one is already taken...''

_ What?_

Arthur's eyes grew wider as the information settled in. Merlin's smile turned into a worried line. His once tear-streaked face now roughly dried up by his sleeve.

So this was it. This was the way his prince would find out about his magical abilities. Merlin always dreamt of a moment when he could confide in Arthur about his true self and be greeted with a welcoming response. It wouldn't be easy, ofcourse, knowing how the Prince had been brought up with the crooked beliefs Uther imposed on him. But in the long term, Merlin truly believed he'd be able to be well in his 'new' home. _Camelot._

Now, however, it seemed that dream would have to...wait.

But still, ''Don't be stupid Merlin! The thing... It can't possibly mean..._you_.'' It can't. This is crazy!

Merlin seemed a bit hurt by the comment, wondering if Arthur truly thought he was useless. All that bantering...and sometimes he was out of his depth, but he'd always had Arthur's back. And Arthur knew that. But the next thing he saw on the blonde man's face was dread. Either for the realisation that he'd been confiding in a magical person all this time, or that he now for sure understood what the voice was saying.

''I wish I could have told you sooner...and under other circumstances. Im' sorry.'' He smiled but it faded quickly as he looked around the chaotic cave. ''Just promise me one thing...'' He waited for that flicker of anticipation from Arthur. The ground now shook as frequently as the tears fell. ''Promise me... promise me you'll follow your heart and make of it whatever you feel is right. You have a choice in everything you do.'' Merlin took a long look at the future King, nodded once and turned around.

He needed to get this over with, before he changed his mind.

The beat was still inside him, he could feel it. Closing his eyes once again, he stepped up to the narrow path of light, and let it engulf him.

''NOOO!''

There was a big blast as Merlin dissapeared, causing the cave to really quake under Arthur. He suddenly felt the shield dissapear and rushed to the spot his friend had been an instant ago.

All his senses felt the light force, and before he reached the crack, it blasted him backwards to the wall, where he was enterred with rocks and whatever materials that broke from above him.

* * *

><p>*<em> ic ástelle gehielde tó scildunga thae = I put protection to shield you<em>


End file.
